Revenant
| abilities = +2 Dexterity; +2 Constitution or Charisma | size = Medium | speed = 6 | vision = normal, low-light vision | languages = Common + 1 | skills = +2 Intimidate, +2 Stealth | traits = Undead Past Life Unnatural Vitality Dark Reaping | height = 5'5"–6'2" 165–188 cm | weight = 100–200 lbs. 45–91 kg }}Resilient souls returned from death to do the work of Fate. Revenant is a player character race in Dungeons & Dragons 4th edition. Racial traits *Average Height: 5' 5"-6' 2" *Average Weight: 100-200lb. *Ability Scores: +2 Dexterity, and either +2 Charisma or +2 Constitution *Size: Medium *Speed: 6 Squares *Vision: Low-light vision *Languages: Common, choice of one other *Skill Bonuses: +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate Special *'Undead:' You are considered to be an undead creature for effects that relate to that keyword. You are also considered a living creature. *'Past Life:' Select a race other than revenant. You can take feats, a paragon path, and an epic destiny that have the selected race as a prerequisite, as long as you meet all other prerequisites. *'Unnatural Vitality:' Whenever you drop to 0 hit points or fewer, you are dying but you can choose to remain conscious until you attempt your first death saving throw. If you remain conscious, you can take only one standard action before you attempt your first death saving throw. *'Dark Reaping:' You can use dark reaping as an encounter power. Physical qualities Revenants are souls of the dead returned to a semblance of life by the Raven Queen, but they do not appear as undead horrors or even anything like their former selves. When the Raven Queen reincarnates souls, they exist as her special creations, and they have the bodies of her choosing and creation. In this way, such souls are always marked as representatives of the Raven Queen’s power. A revenant has a body that is slender for his or her height, but this form possesses an uncanny toughness that contradicts the apparent build. Revenants have the same range of complexions as humans, but a revenant’s skin is ashen and the features are sunken. Eyes are most commonly solid black with a single point of red light in place of a pupil, but other eerie eye colors—including yellow, white, silver, and gold—are not uncommon, although they always share the same fiery red pupil. In most cases, the eyes lack an iris and pupil, and some glow with a ghostly light. Revenant hair typically ranges from black to white. They can grow facial hair, and males often have beards or mustaches that accentuate their dreadful countenances. A revenant’s face and skin clearly set a member of this unique race apart from other humanoids. A revenant’s visage has a masklike quality that can be disturbing to normal mortals. Rough, dark scales appear on the flesh near the ends of a revenant’s limbs, marking the revenant as one of those the Raven Queen allowed back into the world of the living. Revenant digits end in strong, black fingernails or toenails that resemble claws. Each revenant is unique, but ties to the Shadowfell draw most to dark colors and clothing that can help them escape notice. Whether because of dark humor or as a warning to others, their clothing and gear bear symbols that are reminders of death or duty. Revenants use raven feathers, bones, chains, grave markers, and skulls for decoration. Favored Classes * Assassin * Fighter * Paladin * Ranger * Rogue * Warlock Revenant feats For revenant feats, see Dragon Magazine #376. See also * Player's Option: Heroes of Shadow * Revenant Spotlight Interview * Unkillable revenant Appendix References * Wizard RPG Team. (2011, April 19). Player's Option: Heroes of Shadow. Wizards of the Coast, pg.116 - 120. ISBN: 978-0-7869-5745-3. Retrieved on 2019-06-05. Category:Races Category:Revenants Category:Heroes of Shadow Category:Dragon Magazine 376